Wanted
by danfic
Summary: (The danisnotonfire sequel to Take It To The Grave). What do you do when you dedicate your life to one person, but they're not the person you thought they were?
1. You could have said no

I wake up in the morning, my arm around Hannah's waist, holding her tight. My eyes flutter open and I wince from the sunlight streaming through the blinds. I gently lift my arm up and stretch before standing up. I rub my eyes and run my hands through my hair and walk quietly out of the room. I walk into the kitchen and sit down at the breakfast bar, my hands still in my hair.

I have no idea what I'm meant to do. Either, I kill Hannah. Or she kills me. There's no other way around it, no alternative.

I begin to pace around the kitchen, hoping a magical idea will come to me that will sort everything out. I rake my hands through my dark hair anxiously, sighing in exasperation. It's kind of ironic that two people fall in love with each other when they're meant to kill them. And naturally, it had to happen to me. I think back to Chris, he was murdered but no one else actually knows that. The police said it was natural causes. Then it hits me.

No, no way.

It couldn't have been, could it?

It was Hannah, wasn't it?

She was the one who killed Chris. Well, it was her organisation who said she had to; she just did the killing part.

'Hi' I feel her arms snake around my waist and I turn to her, kissing her head before stepping out of her grasp. She frowns and I begin to twist my hands nervously.

'Morning' I reply, wondering how I'm going to ask her.

'What's wrong?' She gets straight to the point. I can't exactly lie to an assassin, can I?

I exhale before starting. 'Who was that guy who died recently? Of natural causes apparently'.

'Umm… I don't remember'.

'Don't lie Hannah. You do remember. He was my friend. You were the one who killed him, weren't you?'

She closes her eyes briefly before opening them again and locking her gaze on mine. 'Fine. Okay. Yes, I was the one who killed him'.

My voice raises a few octaves. 'YOU were the one who killed my BEST FRIEND? My best friend is dead, because of you Hannah. His fans are distraught, not to mention his friends and family. Because of you, you've fucked up so many lives now. And he wasn't the only person you've killed, is he? No, of course not. Just think of all those people, each with individual lives, friends, and families. Those who knew them won't be the same; their lives won't ever be the same again'. My voice is low, I didn't mean to get angry but I can't control myself.

Hannah takes a step forward and looks directly into my eyes. Her gaze is hard and her mouth tightens into a thin line.

'You think I fucking WANTED to?! You think I wanted to kill someone? It wasn't my fucking choice Dan! You of all people should know that!' She spits back at me. Her eyes are blazing.

'Well, you could have said no!' I shoot back.

'If I had said no; then I would be dead. Do you want that?'

'Well, maybe if you had said no, then we wouldn't be in this fucking position!' I snap back.

Her eyes widen in pure hurt as my words hit her. I stand there in shock, realising what I just said. Hannah takes a step back.

'No, Han' I say desperately. 'I-'

'No. Save it Dan' she says shortly before turning around and walking straight out of my apartment. And most likely, out of my life.


	2. You have one week

What the fuck have I just done? Well done Dan, good going. I hear the apartment door slam and I wince at the sound of it. Gathering my senses, I run after her. I run down the hallway and to the lift. I press the button and impatiently wait for it to arrive and take me down. When I get to the first floor, I run to the door and fling it open, the cold hair hitting me. I step outside before pausing; I have no idea where she went after this. She could have either gone left, or right or straight one. And I only have a 1 in 3 chance of finding her again. I decide to gamble and go straight on, as that's the road that leads to her apartment block. The streets are quiet, giving it an eerie sense. I feel uneasy as I walk down the road quietly, the only sound being the drumming of my feet on the concrete.

I walk around aimlessly for a while, hoping to catch her but it's totally pointless. Hannah's an assassin, and if she doesn't want to be found, then she won't be found. I admit defeat and walk back to my apartment. I come to my apartment door and I realise that I've forgotten my keys. Dammit. I look at my watch and see that it's only 8am. I reluctantly knock on the door, hoping Phil will come and answer it for me. I knock harder and wait patiently for him to open the door. A few minutes later, he does. His black hair is ruffled and his eyes are only half open. He frowns at me but doesn't ask any questions. I stride in and walk to my bedroom and throwing myself face down on my bed, punching the pillow in frustration.

I stay like that for a while, ignoring Phil's various questions. My phone rings, it's my Boss.

'Daniel' she says coldly. 'Come to the HQ right now' she says before ringing off.

Oh shit, what have I done now?

I walk to the HQ, my mind swarming. She never rings me, and when she does, it's only to ask me to finish somebody off. I nervously knock on her door and wait for her to open it. I hear the clicks of her heels against the marble floor and my hands grow clammy.

She appears at the door and opens it wider for me to enter. I shut the door behind me and follow her through to her office. Her hair is pulled into a tight bun, exposing her high cheekbones and her cold, grey eyes.

'Sit' she instructs me when we reach her office.

I sit down on one of the wooden chairs, perched on the edge. She sits behind her desk, her chin resting in her right hand, her left hand tapping the table.

'Daniel' she starts. 'I understand you were given Hannah Riley as a case, am I correct?'

I gulp. 'Yes Miss'.

'Have you taken care of that case?' her voice is colder than the Antarctic, though she already knows the answer.

'Um, not yet'.

'May I ask why?' She drums her white tipped fingernails against the wood impatiently.

'I haven't had time' I mumble.

She raises one eyebrow at me. 'Well Daniel, I'm giving you a deadline to complete the case'.

She pauses, ruffling through some files on her desk. 'You have one week, Daniel. And if you don't complete the case, then there will be consequences'.

I swallow, my throat is as dry as sandpaper. 'What sort of consequences?' I dare to ask.

'Well, for starters, we will deal with Miss Riley ourselves. Although if you do not complete the case, you yourself will not be fired nor killed; you're too good an assassin Daniel, we don't want to let you go. However, for a replacement, I understand you know someone called Philip Lester?'

'Um, yes. Yes I do, he's my best friend and flat mate'. I wonder why she's asking about Phil.

Her cold, expressionless grey eyes bore into mine. 'Well, if we are excusing you from being killed, then we will need to have a replacement. And that replacement will be Philip'.


	3. Is this what it's like to be in love?

I jump up in a mixture of anger and shock. 'NO! You can't kill Phil!' I cry, my heart pounding.

The Boss stares at me; her eyes getting colder and colder. 'You have one week Daniel. And it's either Ms Riley or Mr Lester. It's your choice until then. But after, it's out of your hands'. She glares at me. 'One week' she repeats. 'You can leave now, Daniel. And I expect to see you next week'. Her eyes turn to a bunch of files located on the stainless steel shelf and I exit the room.

My feet tap quietly against the floor as I make my way to the exit of the building. I'm greeted by a sharp burst of air as I let the door swing shut behind me. I zip my coat up more and shove my hands into my pockets.

Hannah. Or Phil.

My girlfriend or my best friend. Well, if she still is my girlfriend after what I said to her this morning.

I pick my phone out of my jeans pocket and dial her number. My hands begin to freeze as I hold my phone to my ear. It rings before some time before she picks up.

'Dan' she says coolly.

'Um…Yeah…Hi Hannah' I stutter. 'Can we talk?'

Her voice doesn't give any emotion away. 'Sure. When and where?'

'Say…Um…My place, 20 minutes?' Why the hell can't I string a sentence together?

'I'll be there' she says before hanging up.

I put my phone back in my pocket and walk briskly back to my apartment.

'Hannah's coming over' I say to Phil, who's sitting and watching TV. 'So can you make yourself scarce please?'

He nods. 'Why?'

'We…We um…Had a bit of a falling out this morning'.

Phil nods again. 'Sure, I'll be in my room'.

I breathe a sigh of relief. 'Thanks Phil'.

'No problem Dan'.

I head to my room and change into a clean pair of black skinny jeans and a three quarter length black top. I drag a comb through my hair before messing it up and putting it back into place. I wipe the sleep from my eyes and hope I don't look too bad. I hear the door go.

'I'll get it!' I shout to Phil as I make my way to the door to let Hannah in.

I open the door to find Hannah leaning against the wall. Her blonde hair is loose and wavy but her eyes aren't as warm as usual. Her lips turn up into a small smile.

'Hi' I smile at her, opening the door wider. 'Come on through'.

'Thanks' she mutters before squeezing past me gently. We walk to the living room and she gingerly sits down on one of the sofas. I sit about a foot apart from her.

'What did you want to speak to me about?' Her voice is icy. She looks at the TV, at the floor, at her lap, anywhere apart from me.

'This morning' I say gently. 'I didn't mean a word I said earlier. Han, look at me'. I gently hold her chin in my hand and turn it so her blue eyes are looking directly into mine. 'Han, you have to believe me, I didn't mean a single word earlier. I was just upset and shocked about hearing about what truly happened to Chris. I said some things that are untrue and I could kick myself for saying them. Please Han, I don't want to lose you'.

Her eyes soften a bit and she inches closer to me. 'It's okay, I believe you Dan' she smiles. 'I don't want to lose you either'.

We move closer until our foreheads are touching. I lean forward and gently place a kiss on her lips. I feel her smile before deepening it. My hand moves to her hips and she places hers on my chest.

We kiss for a few minutes before she breaks it off. I lean back on the sofa and lie down, Hannah next to me. Her head is on my chest and arm on my stomach. My own arm is around her shoulders, keeping her close to me. She begins to draw patterns on my chest and I kiss the top of her head.

'Dan' she murmurs. 'What are we going to do about us?'

'What do you mean?' I ask her, not getting it.

'About…You know, our jobs' she replies quietly, she buries her shoulder in the crook of my armpit.

'I really don't know Han. We might as well not do anything at the moment ad just enjoy our time together, right? You never know, they might just forget'.

'Maybe' she says but we both know that we're convincing no one.

We don't speak for a few minutes. I watch her head rise and fall gently on my chest.

'I really trust you though Dan, you know that?' she whispers, turning her head so she looks at me. I stare at her. Her beautiful, sky blue eyes framed by long lashes; her full, soft lips; her creamy skin without a freckle or blemish. I wonder what I did to deserve a girl like her.

'I trust you too Han' I lean down to kiss her again, tasting her lemon lip balm. 'I'm so lucky to have you'.

She chuckles gently, 'no, I'm the lucky one Dan'.

'Wrong' I say, kissing her before she can reply. I hear her giggle and I smile. Is this what it's like to be in love? To love and appreciate every little thing they do? To be aware of their flaws but love them regardless? If so, then I'm head over heels.

'I don't know what the future holds' she says once we break off the kiss.

'Nor do I Han. But maybe that's good; because it makes us appreciate the present?'

'Perhaps. But I just hope that we can stay together' she murmurs.

'We will Hannah. I promise you. We'll find a way. We'll stay together.

But we both know that I'm lying.


	4. You have until tomorrow

We lie together in a comfortable silence for a while, breathing in sync.

Hannah.

Or Phil.

I can't choose. I genuinely can't.

But I'm going to have to make the decision before it's made for me. But I don't know how.

'What are you thinking about?' Hannah asks me.

'You' I reply truthfully. I can't tell her about Phil, I just can't.

I hear a phone ring and Hannah fishes hers out of her pocket.

'Hello?' she says and she's silent for a moment before agreeing to something and then hanging up.

'Your Boss?' I ask her.

She nods unhappily. 'I've got to go to my HQ now. I'm sorry I-'

'It's fine' I interrupt her. 'We can see each other tomorrow'.

'I guess' she still doesn't look happy but she reluctantly stands up and we both walk to my apartment door in silence.

'See you soon Han' I say before leaning down to kiss her.

'Bye Dan' she says before turning to leave.

I watch her before she disappears from sight and I sigh as I shut my door. I walk back to the living room and sit down on the sofa, head in my hands.

'Make up with Hannah?' Phil questions as he strolls into the room.

'Yeah' I mumble.

'Everything okay?' Phil seems concerned. He comes and sits down next to me and awkwardly pats my back.

'Yeah…No…I don't know' I mutter. 'Everything's just so confusing and tangled at the moment' I don't elaborate further. Phil doesn't know about my job, or Hannah's.

'Everything will work out Dan, don't you worry. Things happen for a reason, right? Well at the moment, you probably can't see it but you will in the future'.

'I guess' I reply. 'Thanks Phil'.

'Glad I've helped somewhat' he replies. 'How about a game of Guitar Hero?'

We both pick up the controllers and start the game. I only play half-heartedly and Phil beats me every time.

'Good game Phil, you're getting better' I attempt to chuckle.

'I know, right? I smashed you every time!' He laughs, looking genuinely pleased with himself. 'It's so good to have someone to play video games with, I normally have to play on my own. I'm so glad to have you as my friend Dan'.

'I'm so glad to call you my friend too' I reply.

A shrill ring pierces the silence and I excuse myself to go and locate my phone before answering it.

'Daniel' I know that voice. It's her again. The Boss. 'Looking at the case files, I need you to do a few extra, is that okay?'

I inwardly sigh. 'Yes, that's fine'.

'Great, I've put your name on the list. Come and see me tomorrow afternoon and I'll let you look at the cases'.

'Okay Miss' I reply.

'Oh, and Daniel?'

'Yes, Miss?'

'As you've agreed to extra cases; that means that I have to cut your deadline for Ms Riley short. You have until tomorrow'.


	5. It's now or never

She hangs up and I drop my phone in complete and utter shock.

I have less than a day to make a life changing decision.

I can't let it happen to Phil. Not my best friend, not the guy who's stuck with me for 4 years, helping me through the good and bad. He's the one who got me where I am today.

It's got to be Hannah then, right? I've only known her for about a month. And, she's an assassin; she's killed people; she killed Chris and countless others. So won't it be karma for her? Well, kind of.

I feel a pounding ache in my temples and I rub them tiredly. I yell out a 'night!' to Phil before heading to bed.

I pick my phone up on the way to my room and sit down on my bed, spinning it in between my fingers.

'Eugh!' I moan to myself whilst flopping down against my duvet.

I lie in bed for ages, thinking about Hannah and Phil. I can't let it happen to Phil, it's got to be Hannah, right? I guess this is _my _karma.

My phone beeps and I see a text from Hannah.

"Hey, wanna meet up tomorrow?"

I numbly tap out a reply: "Yeah, sure. Dragon's street at 12pm?"

I get a reply from her agreeing and I turn off my phone before falling into a dreamless sleep. It looks like the decision's been made for me.

BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ! I slap haphazardly at my vibrating phone, missing it completely before turning over, trying to get back to sleep. But I don't get much peace as it continues to buzz.

'Jesus' I moan before picking it up. Oh shit, it's 12:30 pm and I'm meant to be meeting Hannah at 12pm. Shit.

I hastily dial her number and I leap out of bed and throw on some clothes.

'Hi Han' I say breathlessly. 'I overslept, I'm so sorry'.

She chuckles. 'It's alright Dan, just come down when you can'.

'I'll be there in 10' I promise her before hanging up.

Today's the day and it looks as if there's no going back. I've chosen Hannah and that's the way it's gotta be. I wonder what weapon to use; I want it to be painless, easy. I don't want her to suffer.

In the end, I chose a small pistol and slip it into my pocket after checking that there are bullets in it.

'Later Phil!' I call out as I exit the apartment. I run all the way down to Dragon's Rd to find Hannah leaning against the wall, her phone in her hand.

'Hey Dan' she smiles and walks over to me.

'Hi' I envelope her in a hug and press my chin against the top of her blonde hair.

'So, where do you want to go?' She asks me.

'I don't mind. But first, I need to tell you something'.

Hannah looks at me worriedly. 'Go on' she says, biting her lip.

'I…I…I love you' I say, my cheeks turning red.

Her eyes light up and she grins, making my heart flutter. 'That's good, because I love you too'.

I lean down to kiss her and gently pick the pistol out of my pocket and place it about 5cm from the back of her head, my finger on the trigger.

'I mean, I really, _really _love you Hannah; I've never felt like this about anyone before'.

She laughs gently. 'Oh Dan, you're such a big softie, aren't you?'

'You got me' I reply. 'I just want you to know that I'll always love you, okay Hannah? I love you so much that words can't even describe it'. I tighten my grip around her and kiss her for one last time. My hand shakes as I bring the gun closer to her blonde head.

It's now or never.


	6. That's not Hannah Riley

I press the trigger and the sound of gunshot fills the empty side street. Hannah goes limp, blood seeping out of the back of her head.

What have I done?

I've just killed the girl I love.

I gently lay her on the ground. My tears splash onto the pavement and I check for a pulse. Nope, nothing. She's truly gone. I withdraw my shaky hand; stroke her hair one last time before walking away.

I decide to ring the Boss and let her know.

'Daniel'.

'I've completed Ms Riley's case, Miss'.

'Good. Can you please come to my office? And we'll get you started on the other cases'.

I hang up and begin to walk to the HQ, my heart still hammering in my chest. My legs are still shaking and I can still see her limp body in my mind.

I arrive quicker than I thought and I walk silently to the Boss's office. I knock once on the door and stand there, waiting for her to open it. She gives me a tight smile as she sees me. She beckons me with a long finger for me to come and sit down behind her desk.

'Well done Daniel' she congratulates me. 'Where exactly did you kill her?'

'Dragon's Rd' I reply.

I watch her as she locates Dragon's Rd on the live map and zooms in to find Hannah's body on her computer.

'She's at the end, next to the bins' I say helpfully.

The Boss's fingers tap at the keys as she finds Hannah's still body. I watch as the database flashes up and quickly scans Hannah's face. She angles the screen away from me and I watch her as her face contorts into a mixture of confusion and concentration.

'Daniel' she says, turning to look at me. 'What did you say her name was again?'

'Hannah Riley' I reply nervously.

'Can you bear one moment with me please?'

I nod and she begins to tap furiously into the computer. She then presses a button on the phone and a man in a suit enters around 30 seconds later. They both stare at the screen, their brows furrowed. I begin to feel uncomfortable.

'Okay' The Boss nods. 'Thanks Eric'.

The suited man, Eric I presume, leaves and she turns to face me once more.

'Daniel' she starts. 'That's not Hannah Riley'.

'I'm sorry Miss, but I'm pretty sure it is. That's her name and it says it on her ID and credit cards'.

'No, Daniel; you're misinterpreting what I'm saying. You've got the wrong girl. That's not the Hannah Riley you were meant to kill'.


	7. I'm counting on you

'WHAT?!' I scream. 'ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS? YOU MEAN; I'VE JUST KILLED THE GIRL I LOVED BECAUSE I THOUGHT SHE WAS THE ONE I WAS MEANT TO KILL? AND I GOT IT WRONG? I KILLED THE _WRONG _GIRL?' My legs begin to shake.

'Daniel!' The Boss snaps. 'What did I tell you? You do not fall in love with the case files and this is a prime example! Okay, yes, she wasn't the right case file but she easily could have been!'

'Oh my god. I can't believe this' I sink to the floor and hold my head in my hands. 'I've really fucked up this time. First my job and now my own life! Fucking hell. Why, why, why?'

I feel warm fingertips on my arm and the Boss gently helps me to my feet. 'Sit' she instructs and I obey. She hands me a glass of cold water and I swallow it gratefully, my throat burning from the yelling.

'Daniel' she says softly and I blink at her demure. 'Daniel, I'm very sorry this happened to you. However, I cannot take responsibility for your mistake. It was your mistake, not the organisations'. We gave you the case file and we trusted you to track the correct person; we didn't expect you to mess it up, Daniel'. Her voice has gone back to its steely edge. 'As you've made a massive mistake, I'm going to have to consider your future here, working for the KaP'.

I turn my head suddenly to face her. 'Whaa-'

'I will not be discussing your future here with you, Daniel. This is a conversation I must have with my colleagues'.

'Can I ask you one question?' I say nervously, biting my lip.

'That depends on what it is'. She purses her lips but I can see a ghost of a smile.

'Um, my roommate Phil, Phil Lester, doesn't know about this' I gesture vaguely around me. 'And he, um, he doesn't know what it was between him and Hannah' I trip over my words in a haste to get them out. 'Um, will he ever find out?'

The Boss shakes her head. 'I can say that he shouldn't, but I cannot guarantee that, Daniel'.

I swallow. 'Oh, um, okay'.

The Boss presses a button on the phone and Eric, the suited guy from earlier, enters. They both leave the room and I'm left to sit there anxiously.

I don't know how long they've left me before they re-enter.

'Daniel' she starts. 'This is Eric, he's an undercover agent. For the past few weeks, he's been tracking the PoM's work and he's just discovered that they've got a new assassin. And as both organisations are rivals; we've mutually decided to put our best assassin against their new one. Whoever loses this, let's call it a competition, and has to have their organisation shut down. So if us, the KaP, wins; then the PoM has to shut down. Are you following me so far?'

'Um, I think so' I mumble.

'Good. Because we've chosen you as our assassin, Daniel. This is a chance to redeem your place and future here at the KaP. The entire organisation is resting on your shoulders, Daniel'.

I sit there in bewilderment. 'So I'm going head to head with a PoM assassin?'

'Basically, yes'.

'Oh wow. Um, okay. Will I get to meet this other assassin beforehand?'

'Yes, they're on their way over here right now' the Boss says briskly. 'It will all start tomorrow'.

'Oh um, short notice' I mutter under my breath.

'But some advice on the other assassin, Daniel' she says quietly. 'When I say 'new', I mean new to the organisation. They've been an assassin for about the same time as you have. So, they're highly trained and very good. It's going to be a tough. I'm counting on you to win this, Daniel'.

Oh shit.

I hear a buzz at the door and the Boss stands up to go and open it. She opens the door and my rival assassin walks in.

'This is Daniel. He's the assassin you're competing against' she introduces. 'This is-'

'We've already met' I force a smile.

'Oh, have you?' the Boss' brows furrow in confusion.

'Yeah, we have. Hi Phil'.


	8. Your target is

My heart sinks, like a stone in a pool of water. It's me verses Phil.

'Okay then Mr Lester and Mr Howell, as you're aware; we have set you a target'.

Phil and I both nod; we don't look at each other.

'And you have until the end of today to complete it. Am I clear?'

'Yes Miss' Phil and I both say simultaneously.

'Good. Now, go and get ready and I'll meet you both back here, and give you the target name'.

Phil and I both set off to the weapon room.

'So Dan' Phil says. 'I didn't know you were an assassin' he laughs awkwardly.

'I could say the same about you' I reply, trying to make the atmosphere less awkward.

'Funny huh?'

'I guess so. How come you never mentioned it?' I ask.

'How come you didn't?' Phil retorts.

'Never came up' I shrug. 'It seems like everyone's an assassin this day, huh?'

Phil looks at me oddly. 'Who else do you of then?'

'Hannah Riley' I say without thinking.

Phil's eyes widen. 'What?'

'Long story'.

'We have time. And by the way, what happened to her?'

'Do you really want to know?'

Phil nods vigorously. 'Of course I do Dan'.

'Right, um, okay' I say, rubbing my forehead; wondering where to start. 'Basically, I was assigned a girl called Hannah Riley to kill and I met her. But she was also assigned to kill me, if that makes sense, she works for the PoM'.

'The same organisation I work for?'

'Yeah' I say quickly, not wanting to get side-tracked. 'We met, and I fell for her and everything, you know – you saw us two together. I was given a deadline in which I had to kill her by, and The Boss said that if I didn't kill her; then they'd get an innocent replacement'. _Not such an innocent replacement now _I think to myself. 'So, I did it. I killed her'.

Phil's mouth dropped open in shock. 'You killed your girlfriend?'

'I didn't want to kill someone who hadn't done anything wrong!' I snap back. 'Anyway, I went back to my HQ and told The Boss that I had done it and then she informed me that it wasn't the Hannah Riley I was meant to kill. I had the wrong girl all along'.

'Okay, so let me get this straight. You were assigned a girl called Hannah Riley and a girl called Hannah Riley was assigned to you? But it wasn't the Hannah Riley you were assigned to? So there's two Hannah Riley's? Well, one now. And you killed the wrong Hannah Riley?'

'Basically, yes'.

'Jesus' Phil mutters.

The conversation dries up and we arrive at the weapon room. We enter separately so we don't see what the other choses. By the time I've picked mine, Phil's left so I have to make the long journey back alone.

'Nice of you to join us Daniel' The Boss says snidely as I re-enter her office.

'Oh, yeah, um, sorry' I mutter, cheeks flushing.

'We shall begin in a minute Daniel. But first, I need to tell you and Mr Lester who your targets are'.

My hands grow clammy and I lock eyes with Phil from across the room. Although his face is a portrait of serenity, his leg is twitching. A sure sign he's nervous.

'I shall appoint you yours first, Mr Howell. And once Mr Lester hears yours, then I think it will be pretty obvious on whose his is'.

I sneak a glance at Phil, whose eyes are now showing panic.

'Daniel; your target is….'

She pauses for what feels like an excruciatingly long time.

'Mr Lester'.


	9. On the count of three

'No!' I cry.

The Boss carries on as if I didn't shout out. 'Therefore Mr Lester, your target is Mr Howell. Once you exit this room, you have begun. And there's no way of getting out of it. And if you refuse to leave this room, then I'll have you personally escorted. Am I clear?' her voice is low and as hard as nails.

Phil and I don't utter a word but we both stand up and leave in silence. And the silence only breaks when we step outside, once we've begun. We stare at each other, not really knowing what to say.

'Dan I-'

'Phil I-' I say at the same time.

We both laugh awkwardly before looking at the ground, hands in pockets.

'I've fucked everything up, Phil' I say softly. 'Haven't I? I've killed an innocent girl, Phil. I've killed the girl I love and it wasn't even the girl I was meant to kill'.

'It was an easy mistake Dan' Phil tries to comfort me. 'Anyway, it kind of made my life easier?'

I look up, caught off guard. 'What do you mean?'

'The girl you fell in love with, the wrong Hannah Riley for you; was the girl I was assigned to'.

My head swims. 'What the-'

Phil nods unhappily. 'Yeah, so this Hannah Riley as assigned to you, you were assigned to another Hannah Riley, and I was assigned to your Hannah Riley? And no doubt this other Hannah Riley as assigned to me?'

'Christ' I murmur, pinching the bridge of my nose with my thumb and index finger. 'This is just one big fucking circle, isn't it?'

'Yep'.

'And now we're assigned to each other?'

'Looks like it'.

'Fucking hell' I moan.

'Don't swear Dan' Phil reprimands me gently, with a hint of laughter in his voice and I have to smile; it's like how everything was before it all went wrong.

'It's my fault' I say angrily. 'If I hadn't have gotten the wrong girl; then we wouldn't be in this fucking mess. I would have met the right Hannah Riley, I probably wouldn't even have fallen in love with her either, and you would have met my Hannah Riley and I wouldn't have known her. We both could have killed them and we wouldn't be here now; assigned to each other'.

Phil doesn't say anything but we both know I'm right. I suddenly know what I have to do.

'Phil, you need to be the one who kills me. I can't be the one who kills you. It's not right; I put you in this fucking mess and I need to let you out of it'.

'Dan! No!' Phil protests.

'No, Phil' I say calmly. 'It's the only way. It's the right way. Please, trust me'.

'Please, Dan. Don't do this' Phil begs.

'It's either you kill me, or you watch me kill myself. You watch your best friend kill himself'. I know emotional blackmail isn't right; but it's the only way to convince him that I'm right. 'And if you say that I killed myself, then you get killed too'.

'There must be another way around it!' Phil tries to objects.

'There probably is' I agree. 'But it won't be the right one. Phil, look at me'.

Phil looks at me, his big blue eyes boring into mine, his filled with hurt and desperation.

'Do you trust me Phil?' I ask.

He nods. 'Yeah, I do, Dan'.

'Then you have to trust me on this, okay?'

Phil's chin begins to wobble. 'O…Ok…Okay' he stammers.

I hold my gun up to my right temple and place it on my skin, my finger on the trigger.

'Phil, hold the gun with me' I tell him and he obeys.

'On the count of three' I tell him.

I smile wryly to myself before I pull the trigger. I guess this is what I get for killing the wrong girl. I guess this is _my _karma.


	10. Author's note

_Hello!_

_Wanted is now finished and I've started on a new fanfic, called 'Dream Run'. And it's going to be different from what I've written previously but I hope you'll all enjoy it! _

_Please go and give it a read, follow and review as it helps me out a lot!_

_Once again, thanks for reading and reviewing!_

_-K_


End file.
